


Endgame

by teenager



Category: GOT7
Genre: Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenager/pseuds/teenager
Summary: Mark and Jackson take the next step.





	Endgame

**Author's Note:**

> Very short markson one shot based on those rings that may or may not be matching (although they have so much matching jewelry i don't doubt it). Yes, this takes aspects of real life and if that makes you uncomfortable then don't read. Also timeline might be wrong, oh well. It’s fanfic okay loves.
> 
> I was gonna include more smut but I just can't be bothered, enjoy anyway!

Jackson enjoys being extra romantic.

 

Takes pride in it, really. In showing how deep his love runs.

 

Mark has noticed he always takes things extra slow after they’ve been separated from each other for an extended period of time. Makes sure that Mark knows how much he’s loved and wanted and Mark does his best to reciprocate that love back to Jackson because if anyone knows, Mark knows that Jackson craves it, needs love and attention to thrive and Mark is always willing to give it to him. 

 

He’d give him anything.

  
  


Jackson had got to spend some time in LA and Mark will admit he was a little jealous, getting to work and enjoy downtime in his home turf without him. A little jealous, yes, but more than anything Mark felt ridiculously proud every time he would open instagram or twitter and see his boyfriend doing so well in uncharted territory, having fun and building up his name while getting people to fall head over heels for him.

 

Mark felt good, like everything was going so well for both of them and he couldn’t be happier.

 

He had walked back into their place in Seoul after catching dinner with Bam and was caught off guard. Met with an array of candles and deep red and purple petals scattered over various surfaces and furniture.

 

Mark’s heart had momentarily stopped before kicking back into gear, speeding up more so when he saw Jackson turn the corner, hair in soft waves over his face and loose adidas wear slapped on.

 

“Baby,” Mark had smiled, putting his things down and instantly falling into Jack’s arms, feeling more complete than he had in days, a thick and gooey warmth spreading all over. The warm light of the candles made Jackson’s skin glow beautifully and Mark couldn’t help but lean in to kiss him, Jackson laughing happily before deeping their kiss, careful of the setup around them.

 

“Surprise,” Jackson had said, grabbing Mark softly by the neck and shaking him lightly, eliciting a soft giggle from the other brunette. “Can you tell I missed you?”

 

“I can tell,” Mark says, frowning slightly at the hard work all set up for him. He wonders how long this all took to set up, from lighting each individual light to the flowers on the table along with the chilled wine he can see sitting on the island. “I really missed you too, but you know you didn’t have to do all of this. I know you must be tired after your trip.”

 

“I’m never tired when it comes to you,” Jackson says, he intertwines their fingers and brings them over to the kitchen, deftly uncorking the bottle and pouring them something to drink. “I’ve seen some of your magazines, by the way, you look gorgeous in all of them.”

 

Mark blushes at the words, hoping the dim lighting in their apartment coupled with the champagne flute at his mouth hides his blush, “Thank you,  _ Boss Wang _ ” 

 

Jackson smirks despite his tease and Mark knows his flush was spotted but he changes the spotlight back around, “And how was New York? LA? You know I was sad I couldn’t go.”

 

“I know, I know,” Jackson pouts, shaking his head. “But I did get to look at some places for us. When we want to spend some time down there, away from the boys.”

 

“Oh really?” Mark perks up, heart fluttering at the fact that Jackson has thought them moving in all over the world, of them being together so long term. “I trust your taste.”

 

“I know, love,” Jackson comments, leaning in to place a soft kiss at Mark’s mouth. He downs his champagne. “I did do something else while I was down there.”

 

Mark finishes off his own drink and sets down the glass, feeling the slight shift in Jackson’s demeanor, his attitude going from slightly playful to something more serious. “Are you going to tell me or do I have to guess?”

 

Jackson takes a deep breath and Mark gets worried seeing how nervous he seems to have become. “Jackson, what’s wong?”

 

“I went to your place,” He says, and Mark’s eyes go wide. “I wanted to speak to your dad.”

 

Mark feels his throat go dry. He knows they don’t have the… best relationship, not that Jackson hasn’t tried but still, Mark is confused as to why he would bother with that. He knows his mom and sisters love Jacks to death but to speak to his father specifically makes him wonder what's going on.

 

“Wh- why? What happened?”

 

“Well, I wanted to be proper,” Jackson says, Mark still not having caught on. “I asked him if I could marry you.”

 

Everything around him seems to dissipate away, melting into a soft and mellow blur around them as his heart slows in its rhythm, pounding fiercely as he focuses in only on Jackson. Mark swallows the lump at his throat, face feeling so hot. He wants to slap himself, just to make sure that he’s awake and this isn’t just another of his crazy dreams. 

 

“Jackson…?” Mark questions, slowly trying to comprehend exactly what Jackson has just said to him. Distantly he wonders if their neighbors upstairs or below can hear just how loudly his heart beating away. “Marry? Me?”

 

“Yes, marry you,” Jackson confirms, a soft smile on his absolutely perfect face. He slips a hand into his pants pocket and pulls out a small black box, dropping onto a knee and Mark is stunned, still not believing that this is real. Mark doesn’t miss the way Jackson’s hand shakes, “Will you marry me, Mark Tuan?” 

 

Jackson pops the box open, a lovely gold band encrusted in diamonds sitting there, taunting him into crying. 

 

What an absolutely stupid question, as if Mark would even have to consider. 

 

“Yes,” Mark cries, because he’s  _ Mark _ and he boyfriend just ask to get  **_married_ ** why wouldn’t he cry! “Yes a hundred times over, Jackson.”

 

“Fuck,” Jackson whispers, quickly rising to his feet and pulling Mark into one of the tightest hugs they’ve ever had in their years together. “Oh god, I was so nervous.”

 

They stay that way for what feels like so long, breathing each other in and sharing the occasional kiss, the love more palpable than he’s ever felt.

 

They step back a fraction and Jackson pulls the ring out, quickly slipping in onto Mark's delicate finger as if he'd change his mind.

 

It fits perfectly.

 

God, he’s engaged? They’re engaged. Him and Jackson. To be married.

 

“Jackson,” Mark says, not missing the soft way his voice shakes. Jackson smiles, linking their hands together, both of their palms slightly sweaty but they're so happy they couldn't care less. “We’re-”

 

“We’re going to be married, baby,” Jackson states, one of the brightest and shyest smiles he’s seen on his lover’s face. One of Mark’s favorite looks on Jackson. 

 

“Fuck indeed,” Mark laughs, wiping at his eyes quickly. “I need to get you ring now!”

 

“Oh,” Jackson interjects coyly. “I got us matching ones, actually. I just- I really felt like you’d say yes, and I couldn’t resist so I- “

 

Mark quickly pulls him in for a kiss, laughing as he cuts Jackson’s babbles off.

 

Jackson wastes no time scooping him onto the island, their kiss quickly turning into a heated precursor for something else. Mark can’t help the way his body melts into Jackson’s, moaning out and arching his back when he feels a rough hand at the inseam of his pants. 

 

“Should we go to the bed to celebrate, Jackson Tuan?” Mark teases quietly, his legs tightening promisingly around Jackson’s taut waist. 

 

“I think we should, Mark Wang” Jackson huffs, voice gravelly just from a few minutes of making out and light touching.

 

 

From there they make their way to the bed and waste no time getting undressed. They’ve done this hundreds of times before but this time it feels more important. Mark feels more nervous as he strips down, feeling like he’s showing parts of himself that he didn't know he had left to share, but with Jackson, he isn’t surprised that he finds new things about himself everyday.

 

He sees the spark in Jackson’s eyes, softly caressing his face before pulling him in for a kiss. Wishing he could delve into the mind of this amazing man. They fall into their usual pattern, bodies already accustomed to the push and pull between each other, both of them finding and giving pleasure slowly and deeply. 

 

* * *

  
  


Jackson wakes up on cloud nine.

 

The sunlight drifts in from the cracks of the blinds, softly illuminating their room. Mark’s pc desk in the far corner, Jackson’s strewn about luggage near the bathroom.

 

He shifts up, leaning on his forearm, body feeling relaxed and well worked out from the night before.

 

Mark is soft and pliant in bed next to him, skin seeming to glow in the morning light. Jackson thinks he’s much more beautiful than should be allowed.

 

His eyes stray to Mark’s hand, to the ring sitting on his finger and his mouth curves up in a small self indulgent smile. Last night felt like a dream, even now he still feels like it isn’t real, like he didn’t propose and that Mark hasn’t actually agreed to be tied to him for the rest of their lives.

 

He got so tied up in everything last now he even managed to forget to text his mom the good news. He knows how ecstatic she’ll be although she swears she knew Mark would say yes, she said Jackson was silly to even be nervous. 

 

Jackson grabs Mark’s hand then, bringing his fiance's hand to his mouth and leaving a kiss there, enjoying the warmth and the smell that is undeniably Mark.

 

He interlaces their fingers when Mark begins to stir beside him, eyelids fluttering softly before he comes to.

 

“Good morning,” Jackson starts. “How do you feel?”

 

Mark curls into himself slightly, trying to burrow into Jackson’s side and he laughs at the older man’s antics. He’s older than everyone but manages to be so cute.

 

“‘M cold. And sleepy. And sore,” Mark mumbles, finally cracking a small smile. “I blame you.”

 

“Hey, not fair,” Jackson teases. “I didn’t tell you to turn into a gymnast last night, did I?”

 

Mark chuckles slightly, mimicking Jackson’s earlier movement by bringing their still interlaced hands to his mouth and softly kissing Jackson’s hand. His eyes focus on the band on his finger, face softening. 

 

“No,” Mark agrees. “But you definitely encouraged it.”

 

Silence blankets over them, both of them taking in a few seconds for themselves, Mark rubbing his thumb back and forth against the skin of Jackson’s hand and he knows that despite the calm exterior Mark is probably thinking a mile a minute. 

 

“What’re you thinking about?” He asks and Mark pouts. 

 

“Can I be honest?”

 

“Always.”

 

And he means that, he always wants Mark to be honest with him, to bear his heart on his sleeve the same way Jackson does with him. And he knows Mark will, it’s just one of the many reasons that made Jackson fall so in love with him.

 

“Jackson, I’m so happy. So happy that we’re together and that we’re going to get married,”

 

“So am I,” Jackson has to say, squeezing his lovers hand slightly, wondering where this might be going, he isn’t worried but he is intrigued. 

 

“I know that,” Mark comments. “I know I have you, I always will. I guess, I’m just scared, of everything.”

 

Jackson nods and waits for him to process what he’s thinking, for Mark to decide how he wants to explain himself. 

 

“I’m always worried people might find out, how it might affect everyone else that’s obvious but… I’m scared of how much more we’ll have to hide now. Will we have to keep our rings off in public? Have a secret wedding? God, will it always be like this?”

 

His eyes water slightly and Jackson feels for him, knows how it feels to only be able to share these moments in their house, not even feeling comfortable enough in hotels with the thin walls and big windows. It’s tiring, so tiring to have to pretend the love of your life isn’t that and Jackson’s hopes that everything he and Mark are working towards now will be able to allow them their own future, to let them be who they both are. He wants to be big enough that the world won’t care about who he loves.

 

It’s so hard but for Mark it’s so worth it and he’ll keep working until they get what they want.

 

“It won’t, I promise.” Jackson whispers, moving down under the covers with Mark, pulling him in close and kissing at his temple. “Mark, I love you so much.”

 

“I love you, too,” Mark tells him back, deflating slightly, the sad tone in his voice replaced by something more somber. “I really am happy, Jackson, I always will be with you. I just wish things were different, sometimes.”

 

“They will be.” Jackson says.

 

And he means it, if it’s the last thing he does he and Mark will have their happily ever after and everyone they love will be able to know, they’ll be able to express their love whenever and wherever they want.

 

They both know it won’t be easy but the end game will be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't intend for the end to get so semi angsty but it just came out. Writing am I right? Lightly beta-ed


End file.
